MG!PC01
"The girl with great passion, Cure Petal arrives!" (偉大な情熱を持つ少女は、キュアペタルが到着します！''Idaina jōnetsu o motsu shōjo wa, kyuapetaru ga tōchaku shimasu!'') is the 1st episode of Miracle Guardian! Pretty cure. Synopsis When the ruler of Crystal Paradise can't go on anymore, she announced to the people of crystal paradise that she will need the new generation of pretty cure to help and aid them. When the people suddenly heard this they were frantic chose a random fairy to choose the new cures. When this was done, Cure Petal was born. Story The episode begins in a peaceful but busy land called Crystal Paradise. Then out of a sudden, a voice called out to them, their ruler. She said to her people, that she can't go on anymore and she needs the help of the legendary guardians of their world, the Guardian Cures. When the people heard this, they panicked and chose a random fairy to choose the next cures and be their partner. The fairy chosen was Terra. Meanwhile, on earth, a happy girl named Momoka is seen admiring the flowers in their flower shop before saying goodbye to her parents and going to school. As Momoka was walking, she was greeted by different people from the town, either greeting her 'good morning', complimenting their flower shop, or asking random short questions. She finally arrived to her school, Motoyo Nananko High School. She was walking to her class and was joined by her friend Nagisa, a half-american student. The school goes on and by the end of the school day, she patrols the town as the schools requires their students to go around the town to help, either by finding lost things, stopping people when they're littering, and many little things. When she does this, she finds a strange looking perfume pouch and plans to return it to their station but was stopped by Terra. Seeming to know the owner of the pouch, Momoka gave the pouch to Terra and goes home. At home, she notices that their plants are starting to wither, confused and worried, she goes out to their garden. When she is out, she sees a Debris rampaging and causing ruckus. Like everybody else, she runs to the scene and witnesses a horrible sight. The Debris that was created by Dai was destroying and tampering on the plants and trees. Angered, Momoka shouted at the monster to stop hurting and destroying the plants and their town. The Debris was not listening and continued to do its thing. Now furious, Momoka shouted once again, explaining how the plants and not just inanimate objects but are things that can make a person happy. Terra, who has been on the area from the very beginning, notices that the Sakura Pouch reacted. Thinking it reacted to Momoka's passion, she gave the pouch to Momoka and explains to her to try to transform with the phrase "Precure, Start a Miracle". Momoka determined to do whatever she has to do to stop the monster, does what she was told and transformed to Cure Petal, the new legendary Guardian cure. Everyone was shocked with what happened. Terra, was glad she found a cure, and Dai was surprised as he saw a cure for the first time. Now having power to stop the Debris, Petal attacks the monster and surprises it when she does. They continue fighting, after a while, Petal notices that nothing is happening and the monster did not disappear. She asked Terra about what to do, and Terra, forgetting that she has to aid Petal apologized quickly and informs her that she has to us the attack 'Senbonzakura'. She explains that she has to be determined enough to do the attack. After explaining what to do, Petal successfully does the attack and purifies the Debris, receiving another Cosmos Pouch. Being defeated, Dai goes back to their hideout. After everything, there is one last thing that has to be done, erase the memories of the people about what just happened. To do this, Petal sprinkled the essence of her Sakura Pouch over the town and everything went back to normal. Petal de-transforms and turned to Terra saying she has a lot of explaining to do. There was a short silence but after that they both laughed and greeted each other 'Nice to meet you' and the episode ends. Major Events * Miracle Guardian! Precure season starts. * Crystal Paradise is shown for the first time. * Momoka transforms into Cure Petal for the first time. * Dai, Nagisa and the parents of Momoka appeared for the first time. * Senbonzakura is used for the first time. * Another Cosmos Pouch appeared aside from the transformation items. Trivia * Cosmos Pouch debuted: the transformation item of and collectible item of the season. * This is the first episode where memories of the people have to be erased in order to protect the identity of the pretty cures. Characters Pretty Cures * Harumi Momoka/Cure Petal Mascots * Terra * Unknown fairies in the beginning Villains * Dai * Debris Secondary Characters * Queen Deity * Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne * Unnamed parents of Momoka Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure